Life – live your reality
by PepperAnn11
Summary: Rory's life after her graduation. Is she happy with her decisions?   How is her life in the reality, far away from family and friends?   Is their some love in sight for her? Read and find out.   I don't own Gilmore Girls. It is my first FF, be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Life – live your reality

**Intro:** Taking place after Rory's graduation. Rory has been on the Obama campaign for a few months, it is Christmas time, but she has to stay on the campaign to cover Obama's Christmas and New Year speeches. Rory tries to stay in contact with her family and friends, like Paris, Jess, Lane, etc. through e-mails, but hasn't heard from Logan since her graduation.

Chicago, December, 20Th, 6 am

The ringing of her phone awakes Rory from her pleasant dreams, dreams about Christmas in Stars Hollow and at her grandparent's house, with her family Lorelai, Christopher, Gigi, Luke, April and of course her future-step-cousin Jess.

She answers the phone "Rory Gilmore speaking" – "This is the front desk you requested a wake up call in the morning." After thanking the receptionist she slowly gets up, starts the coffee maker before entering the bathroom, happy to be without a roommate during the holiday-season.

Finally presentable she leaves the room, a cup of coffee in the right hand, her laptop bag in the other and makes her way in the cold, snowy, windy reality, often called Chicago. Knowing it would be useless to get a taxi she steers towards the next train station.

Sitting in the wagon, looking outside, watching the scenery flash by, she starts thinking, not without getting a little bit melancholic.

What would have been if I had said yes, I wouldn't be alone right now, not having to celebrate Christmas alone in a shabby motel room. They might even have been happy; at least there would have been somebody, who loved her. Did they love each other or did they love the theory of being a perfect couple, the complete opposite to their parents' relationships. Would I have been able to stand the possibility of being a stay-at-home-mum, would I have been able to keep him close to me, prevent him from having affairs?

God, why am I thinking about such stuff right now, why can't I let go, why, why, why?

Oh, that's my station; I have to hurry to get to Obama's speech in the ballroom of the Public Chicago hotel. What a wonderful hotel, I would love to stay here, or to just take a look around, but I am already late.

I am one of the last reporter to enter the conference room, in the beginning of the tour I thought it would be the opportunity of my life, but right now I just want something different, something exciting, I don't even know how to describe what I need and want.

During my musings Obama has finished his speech, I take a look at my notepad just to realise that I have taken notes as usual, enough to write an article for Hugo's online magazine.

All around me my fellow reporters are chatting and making plans, suddenly Scott is in front of me and we start leaving the conference room together. Scott and I have been hanging out sometimes in the last months, not quite dating because I am not ready for something like this, even if I am sure Scott wants a lot more than friendship. I see it in the way he stares at me.

"Hi Ror, you wanna grab a bite and eat it down at the river?" "Sorry, but I have to finish my article first and then I just want to relax with a book." "Come on Ror, you can't keep me at arms length forever, I have been the good and nice guy, but I want you and I sure I have invested enough to justify this whish." "I never promised you anything, I didn't want to lead you on, but I told you from the beginning that I don't want anything else than friendship, I am sorry. Have a good day."

I am turning towards the exit, then I feel fingers closing tightly around my wrists, I turn around with anger in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2short one, maybe more later

Scott is holding my wrist tightly, I am unsure about what to do because I know that he is much stronger than me, not like a bodybuilder or something similar, but like a man towers over a woman. And because I don't want to cause a scene in such an up-class hotel, at the moment my working space.

I look pleadingly at Scott who doesn't seem willingly to let me go and say "Please let me go, I am sorry if I ever lead you on, this wasn't my intention, I am sorry. But please let go of my hand, we are causing a scene, people are starting to look at us." We both take a little look around and I have said the truth, people are trying to watch in on our discussion discretely, even the receptionist which floats my head and heart with relief – nothing can happen to you in such a hotel with the receptionist watching. Thinking about a "good" receptionist makes me think about Michel and I have to smile.

This smile irritates Scott "What are you smiling about, hah?" and he tightens his grip on my wrist till it really hurts, I am getting afraid that he might break my wrist. The pain makes me weak in my knees; I want to be at home with ice-cream on the sofa watching a stupid movie with my mum. I start whimpering in pain. "Such a good little girl, getting on her knees in front of me, the ideas you can get from such a picture…" says a happy and smiling Scott to me. Now I am sure that he is a psychopath, the other people in the foyer seem to come to the same conclusion because they start clearing the room.


	3. Chapter 3trying to write longer ones

I am starting to get really afraid for myself; why isn't somebody helping me; there should be security around her. I am so absorbed in my musings that I don't realize that Scott is trying to steer me away from the lobby. My body is shacking; I seem to have lost the control over my body when I feel something hard against my back. What is that?

I had just finished a meeting in a conference room at the hotel and was just seeing off my business partners at the elevator when I see some people hastily leaving the lobby towards the exits and the elevators. Saying good bye to the other men, I rush towards the reception, needing to know what is going on. Turing around the corner of the wall, that separates the lobby from the elevators, I come to a sudden stop. There a few metres in front of me stands a shacking Rory Gilmore held by an angry and aggressive looking young man. "Oh Rory, what have you gotten yourself into?" I murmur to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't let this scumbag hurt her, ignoring the worried looks I am getting from the security people and the receptionist; I stroll over to Rory and the ass. Casually I step beside them – "Hello. Is everything alright?" I see her eyes widen in recognition, she looks terribly afraid of this man, her eyes are starring into mine, begging for my help.

Suddenly scumbag turns around, putting Rory behind himself and blocking her from my few. "What do you want? I am having a private conversation with my girlfriend here. Leave us alone." Speaking his last words, I see him tightening his grip on Rory's wrist, which seems close to snapping, she looks in pain, having stopped whimpering a while ago, her knees are slowly giving in.

This whole situation starts to make me lose my patience. Checking this guy out, I see that he is wearing a gun, oh, that's not good, what the heck is this guy doing here? He is wearing a press – badge for Obama's speech. Did THE security service even check him out?

"But YOUR GIRLFRIEND doesn't seem to be happy here, she looks like she wants to be somewhere else right now. So why don't you let her go; get a drink at the bar on my tab and try talking to her in a few days?" – "No way, I want to talk to her now, in my hotel room. She is just such a frigid little girl, if you know what I mean." The stupid guy says with twinkling eyes.

Over my dead body. I see the hotel security and police positioned all around us; I keep talking to keep scumbag focused on me. "Yeah man, I know how frigid girls can be, but I have realised that sometimes - it is easier - instead investing more into this one - to change to another girl. Come on; I know a few good clubs around in this area, we can go and have a good time, hook up with a few girls. What do you think?"

"Seems like a good idea, but I am not forgetting about you my darling, Rory!" he says turning around towards her with a maniac glint in his eyes. Rory and I both shudder at this display, but it is also an opening for the police to intervene. They knock the scumbag down, hold him down on the floor and put handcuffs on in.

Rory seems to be unable to realise all the happenings around her, she is still standing at the same place, after nearly been knocked over with scumbag by the police. She is shacking and unseeing starring straight in front of her.

Slowly I make my way over to her. "Rory, Love. Everything is alright." I carefully touch her hands, making sure she sees my hands moving closer towards her own. Suddenly after touching her, her eyes start searching for mine and something in them, safety maybe. "Finn?" she asks with a troubled voice. "Yes Love, it is me everything is alright." I take her in my arms and after a while of standing rigid in the ring of my arms; she returns my hug and starts crying. I keep repeating that everything would be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody is starring at us, like we are a freak show. Rory seems to try to absorb herself into my body, trying to disappear. I can feel her still shuddering. Suddenly I see a police officer moving towards us, he clears his throat when he is beside us. It seems as if Rory hadn't heard the man coming closer, she jumps in fright and looks at the tall and well-built man with slight fear in her eyes. I can feel her trying to vanish in thin air.

The police officer sees the young woman in front of him stiffen as he steps closer to the two people in the middle of the lobby. She seems to seek reassurance in the man, who is holding her protectively.

I am a little irritated because from what the other people in the lobby, especially the security people and the receptionist, told me, the young woman had had a quarrel with her boyfriend and another guest decided to interfere. Why is it then that she is holding onto this unknown man for life and frightened by me, it can't be the size because I would have to admit, even if it hurts my pride a little bit, that this man is more built than I am.

The man tries to make eye contact with me; I understand his unsaid message and back away from them. I move towards my colleagues, wink over a female police officer and ask her to interview the young woman, whose name is Lorelai Gilmore, I took the chance to read her badge when I was somewhat close to them.

Meanwhile Finn tries to loosen Rory's grip on his shirt and move her a little bit away from his body, to be able to check her out. Reluctantly she lets go off him.

Physically she seems okay, aside from a few bruises she will have on her arms and wrists. That is all I can see with her clothes on, neither nor I want her checked out and not by some stupid paramedic, I wink over a female receptionist assistant. Rory looks at me unsure about the happenings around her.

Shelly Welly walks over to us, at least that is what her nameplate says. As she comes closer Rory presses herself tighter against my body, trying to become one with me. I rub my hands in long steady circles over her back. I whisper in Shelly's ear to call Dr. Dunbar, a long-time friend of my fathers and one of the best doctors in the city. And then I ask Shelly to bring me the key-cards to the family-suite, so I can get Rory out of this chaos, somewhere she can put herself together. Shelly does as told and with the help of the security teams I get Rory unscathed into the elevator and my suite on the top floor. Before the securities leave us alone, I tell them to get Rory's stuff, which is still in the lobby and to find out where she is staying and let her luggage be transported to my rooms.

We go inside and I close the door securely behind us.


End file.
